


John's Marine Buddy

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 09:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10964613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: John Winchester made a friend while he was in the Marines, and his just happened to be his son's guardian angel.





	John's Marine Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, just a little ficlet that I thought of today. If anybody wants to make a longer more detailed version of it let me know so I can read it!

      John Winchester was in the Marines. 

      While he served he befriended Cas Novak, a friend whom he later discovered was gay and had a boyfriend that would later resemble his son Dean.

      John always made sure Cas was okay. If anyone bothered him because he was gay, he'd 'accidentally' shoot them in the foot, or steal some of their things, or sometimes just beat them up. They were good friends, and Cas was one of the nicest people he had met during his service. 

     Castiel saved his life on more than one occasion, and John had always been more than grateful. By the time John was done with the Marines, he had heard great stories about Castiel and his boyfriend and how much they’ve both given up for each other’s safety and how much they loved each other. 

     Many years later, on what he would later find his deathbed John was proud to realize that even after he was gone his sons would be safe. 

He had asked Sam to go get him coffee so he could have a private talk with Dean, he had a couple of things that he had to get off his mind. 

‘Dean, I need you to listen to me.” 

“Sure thing Dad.”

“You might need to kill Sam if he gets out of contro-”

“Dad I can’t-”

“You might to kill Sam if he gets out of control or if you can’t save him.”

“Okay.” Dean said, slightly disappointed in his father’s directions. 

John knew that this was the moment that his son gave up on him, but he wasn’t done. “Dean, take care of Castiel.”

“Who the hell is Castiel?”

“He’s your angel son, he’s your boyfriend. If you’re too much of closeted platypus to tell him you love him he’s gonna die. Take care of Castiel, Dean, take care of your angel.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please review and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
